DM-32 Evolution Saga
|Translation = Evolution Saga Divine Evolution |Gallery = DM-32 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dm32 |Release = June 27, 2009 |Next = DM-33 Rising Dragon |Previous = DM-31 Greatest Champion |Block = Divine Evolution Saga |Icon = file:Dm32symbol.gif }} Evolution Saga is the 32nd booster pack in the OCG. Details *Bolshack NEX is featured on this pack's artwork. *The set releases support for Evolution Creatures. *This set also releases Ultimate evolution creatures. Races: *It introduces the race of Lunatic Emperor. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Ultimate evolution *Graveyard evolution *Deck evolution *Hand evolution *Double Evolution Burst *Soulshift Reprinted Cards *77/110 Solar Ray *86/110 Emergency Typhoon *100/110 Kooc Pollon *102/110 Ten-Ton Crunch *40/110 Evolution Blueprint *109/110 Faerie Life Contents *S1/S10 Thunder Moon, the Enlightened *S2/S10 Aldora, White Knight Spirit *S3/S10 Emperor Kiriko *S4/S10 Blizzard Moon, the Enlightened *S5/S10 Skull Moon, the Enlightened *S6/S10 Bell Hell De Gaul, Footprint of the Reaper *S7/S10 Drag Moon, the Enlightened *S8/S10 Bolshack NEX *S9/S10 Tornado Moon, the Enlightened *S10/S10 Auravine, Earth's Grasp *1/110 Ikazuchi, Lord of Spirits *2/110 Victoria, the Pure Princess *3/110 Crystal Axe *4/110 Emperor Gyulum *5/110 Hades, Emperor of Death *6/110 Adge, Emperor of the Gods *7/110 Überdragon Bash Mikazuchi *8/110 Nine Edge "Yasha" Dragon *9/110 Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space *10/110 God Saga *11/110 Yes Yazalis, Super Divine Dragon *12/110 Phal Ken, Spirit of Binding Light *13/110 Gran Zemechis, Holy Dragon Sage *14/110 Gravitius, White Knight Spirit *15/110 Positron Sign *16/110 Evolution Burst - Laser Net *17/110 Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric *18/110 Emperor Neuron *19/110 Cyber X Xanadu *20/110 Ana, Emperor of the Gods *21/110 Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon *22/110 Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral *23/110 Doggmag, Parasite of Decay *24/110 Ghoul Ginus, the All-Destroying Fear Lord *25/110 Dark Zekia, Reaper of Death *26/110 Gylus, Larval Lord *27/110 Gigajoker *28/110 Evolution Burst - Gabra Hand *29/110 Überdragon Valt *30/110 Peryuton, Bird of Fire *31/110 Boleas, Bird of Fire *32/110 Leonzard Dragon *33/110 Izanomi Heat, Piercing Light Soldier *34/110 Evolution Burst - Mega Burst *35/110 Rose Sorcerer *36/110 Takasuki Giant *37/110 Wolf Nature, Forest Beast *38/110 Coon, Golden Lion of the Dawn *39/110 Evolution Burst - Into the Wild *40/110 Evolution Blueprint *41/110 Solomonias, the Wise *42/110 Kushinada, Light Weapon *43/110 Phal Reeze, Apocalyptic Sage *44/110 Caladorius, Apocalyptic Beast *45/110 La Jeanne, White Knight *46/110 Latius, Vizier of Mystery *47/110 Spiral Moon, the Enlightened *48/110 Legendary Desperado *49/110 Emperor Himiko *50/110 Mani, Emperor of the Gods *51/110 Tsukumo Spark *52/110 Aqua Evoluter *53/110 Crisis Worm, Evil Insect *54/110 Death March, Reaper Puppeteer *55/110 Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite *56/110 God Gut *57/110 Fuuma Ravaal, the Reaper *58/110 Phantom Bites *59/110 Magma Moon, the Enlightened *60/110 Wan Ken, Crimson Lord ~Moonlight Howl~ *61/110 Valdrill, Armor of Fury *62/110 Spear Lupia *63/110 B-Boy, the Explosive *64/110 Chain Deathmatch *65/110 Shiba, Amazing Artiste *66/110 Kishima Giant *67/110 Inaba Summoner *68/110 Cemetarian, the Invoked *69/110 Duel Tulip *70/110 Evolute Power *71/110 White Knight Ulphas, Lord of Spirits *72/110 Ail Magnus, Holy Emperor *73/110 Dabidul, the Wise *74/110 Sepa, White Knight Monk *75/110 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage *76/110 Shuu, the Oracle *77/110 Solar Ray *78/110 Evolute Clock *79/110 Astral Rush *80/110 Emperor Tina *81/110 Porcupine Fish *82/110 Commander Innocent *83/110 King Bullfang *84/110 Roxio, Electro-Fuuma *85/110 Piccoli Coilinger, Electro-Machine King *86/110 Emergency Typhoon *87/110 Apollyon Worm, the Parasite *88/110 Worm Gowarski, Masked Insect *89/110 Bell Hell De Bran, Battle Reaper *90/110 Jinrou Drake *91/110 Venom Dragoon, Insectoid Battle Dragon *92/110 Moora, Emperor of the Gods *93/110 Fuuma Trinomancer *94/110 Janeer, Parasite of Decay *95/110 Guldan, Bird of Fire *96/110 Pildol, Bird of Fire *97/110 Parabola Bolappi *98/110 Izana Keeza *99/110 Fire Smoke Drake *100/110 Kooc Pollon *101/110 Ken, Crimson Lord ~Journey's Beginning~ *102/110 Ten-Ton Crunch *103/110 Homelos, Amazing Artiste *104/110 Diamond Cascade *105/110 Victor Unigorn, Amazing Artiste *106/110 Chictac Kyun, Spirit Beast *107/110 Mad Sakuran, Cursed Ice Fairy *108/110 Yattar Wan, Adventuring Fox *109/110 Faerie Life *110/110 Mega Innocent Sword Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs